There are certain government standards regulating flexible fuel tanks for use in various vehicles, such as armored vehicles, tanks, and race cars; aircraft such as helicopters, commercial and private aircraft, tactile missiles, and other aerospace vehicles; marine craft; and other vehicles. Flexible tanks must be able to withstand certain crash parameters, such that they limit rupturing of the tank and the consequent dangers associated therewith. Flexible fuel tanks for use in the aviation field, particularly for crash worthy helicopters applications, are often made of rubber-coated fabric. One of the benefits of flexible fuel tanks is that they can be generally crash resistant. They may also be shaped into empty available spaces in the fuselage, wings, or bays of the aircraft.
In some instances, rubber-coated fabrics such as polyamide or polyester may be applied to the outer portion of a tank, but these materials add weight to the system, which is undesirable in many instances. Accordingly, the present inventor has developed a hybrid textile that has a reduced weight, without sacrificing strength, crash resistance and flexibility.